Jimmy Broadbent
'''James Alan "Jimmy" "Two Sheds" "Jimmer" "Jaime Anchocurvo" " Broadbent" Broadbent, '''born 13. june, 1991, is the artificial entity behind the Jimmy Broadbent YouTube channel. He was born in Puntland, Somalia and lives in The Shed. His father used to be Brands Hatch before he became a smaller club circuit. The last words he heard from his parents before being abandoned in a basket were "So long, boi". Lore Jimmy used to be a runner for his school. According to Verónica, the first time he went to Spain, he drank all the whisky existant in that country. Channel History * May 6, 2012 - Jimmy uploads his first video, Rfactor AE86 Club 2.00 @ Tsukuba. * March 3, 2013 - The second upload, 6 hours @ Interlagos - Lapping incident * March 6, 2013 - The first Project CARS video: Project Cars - Ford Focus RS + Bonus glitch video! * April 3, 2013 - The first iRacing video: Let's Play/Race: iRacing EP #1 - Getting back into the groove, start of Let's Play/Race iRacing, the first series in the channel. * May 06, 2013 - First Race 07 video: Let's Play/Race: Race 07 - Round 1 * May 26, 2013 - Let's Play/Race: iRacing - Indy 500, the first video over one hour long *May 29, 2013 - First track guide: Circuit de la Sarthe Track Guide * June 6, 2013 - First Grid 2 video: Grid 2: First impressions - Let's go everywhere sideways! * June 16, 2013 - First video from a non-racing game: Planetside 2: Expert piloting * June 23, 2013 - First video not focused in a video game (despite a little appearance of a rFactor gameplay): 2013 Le Mans 24 hours - Race Diary * July 12, 2013 - First video with a camera : Rogue Legacy - Ponce de Leon Boss Fight * August 6, 2013 - First BeamNG.drive video: Soft Body Physics: The Way Forward? * August 16, 2013 - First Dirt 3 video: Dirt 3: Between The Posts * October 10, 2013 - First equipment review: Thrustmaster T500RS + TH8RS 'Lite Review' * October 21, 2013 - First Euro Truck Simulator 2 vídeo: CONVOY! * November 8, 2013 - First Assetto Corsa video: Assetto Corsa - My First Impressions * November 28, 2013 - First vídeo featuring a lap on the Nürburgring Nordschleife and first vídeo with a pedal cam: A (Scruffy) Lap of the Nurburgring in the GT40 With pedal cam! * January 11, 2014 - First rFactor 2 vídeo: Why rFactor 2 makes me sad * January 30, 2014 - First Richard Burns Rally video: Richard Burns Rally: So. Many. Trees. - Season mode Ep #1 * March 22, 2014 - First race broadcast by GRIP TV and first appearance of the Virtual Endurance Championship in the channel: V.E.C test race @ Sebring * March 23, 2014 - First appearance of Matt Malone: Friday Night Truxxx with Malone * May 8, 2014 - First vídeo with an official Formula 1 video game: Formula 1 97 Retrospective. The Retrospective can be considered the embryo of the Retro Sunday series *May 12, 2014 - First appearance of GRIP TV: Go watch the first GRIP TV Hangout! *August 11, 2014 - First vídeo featuring a car owned by Jimmy: The day of the MX-5 * August 25, 2014 - First Game Stock Car Extreme vídeo: Game Stock Car Extreme - Formula Extreme * October 1, 2014 - First vídeo of a Codemasters F1 game: F1 2012 - Testing the water * October 15, 2014 - First recorded experience of Jimmy in a race track: Jimmy takes on Brands Hatch! * October 27, 2014 - First Wreckfest vídeo: Next Car Game: Wreckfest - Total Destruction! *November 10, 2014 - First Elite: Dangerous vídeo: Elite Dangerous: How not to mine *December 6, 2014 - Jimmy's debut in the VEC: 2014 8 Hours of Interlagos. His first VEC ride was a Toyota TS040. *January 5, 2015 - First RaceRoom vídeo: R3E - DTM 92 IS AWESOME!!! *February 4,2015 - First vídeo of EA Sports F1 series: F1 Challenge 99-02: Roleplay Career Mode - Prologue. This can be considered the embryo of the future Formula 1 games careers *April 20, 2015 - First vídeo of Reiza's Formula Truck game: Formula Truck 2013 - There's no such thing as too much power *April 21, 2015 - First GTR 2 vídeo: GTR 2 - This is what immersion feels like... *June 24, 2015 - Upload of his the Le Mans 24 Hours 2015 Vlog *July 1, 2015 - Jimmy reaches five Thousand subscribers *July 25, 2016 - First (unofficial) appearance of Longboi in the channel:Nissan GTR-LM: What Could Have Been *August 8, 2016 - Announcement of the foundation of GNS Endurance: Virtual Endurance Championship - The Journey: Introductions * April 7, 2017 - The channel hits 10 thousand suscribers * December 9, 2017 - First ever Nordschleife Challenge lap, trying to beat Stefan Bellof's 6:11 record in a Porsche 962. * December 26, 2017 - 50k Subscriber Special, celebrating the 50 thousand subscribers * January 13, 2018 - 2018 VEC 8 Hours of Suzuka. First on-screen appearance of Verónica. * March 14, 2018 - Approximate date when the channel reached 70 thousand subscribers. A two part 70K Q&A Answer Stream was made to celebrate this achievement. *June 2/3, 2018 - 2018 VEC 24 Hours of Le Mans. Last race for GNS Endurance and last race Jimmy took part in the Virtual Endurance Championship. *June 4, 2018 - 100 thousand subscribers. This was achieved during the Gran Turismo - Let's Turbo Some Boxes! stream *December 31, 2018 - End of the year with the 2018: The Year That Changed Everything year review and the Gran Turismo 5 I-C All Golds stream. Jimmy ended the year with 182 thousand subcribers. *January 16, 2019 - Jimmy drives the McLaren 570 GT4 at Dunsfold Park, courtesy of HTC Vive and McLaren. Channel Sponsors * Heusinkveld * Ascher Racing * Pure Driving School (Formerly) * Abruzzi Nurburgring Challenge Jimmy is well known to drive various cars around the Nurburgring, a very tricky place to drive around. His Nordschleife Challenge is a series of videos where he laps certain cars in various games. A list of his laptimes can be found here. Trivia * His feet are the sexiest object in the entire Universe. * He started a second channel Jim Plays. * He mains Stephen J. Bailey on Smash. * He learned Spanish on Midweek Motorsport. That justifies his knowledge of the Spanish language being resumed to the quote "donde está churros?". * His favourite foods are churros, which he rarely eats, and arse, wich he eats when he drives fast. * He once overtook Max Verstappen by forcing him into a spin via intimidation tactics. * He also overtook Frank Biela with his blistering pace and consistency. * He has an F1 Driver alter-ego called Jamble Wanglebork. * He is a massive gay icon due to his reputation as a very attractive man to the homesexual male community. *His favourite racetrack is Zolder. Category:People Category:Drivers Category:YouTube Channels Category:Twitch Channels Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Blokes